


【包托/杰托】少年

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: 8.9AU杰拉德x托雷斯肉自己注意避雷谢谢*
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【包托/杰托】少年

*

“南多，杰拉德学长叫你去办公室一趟，说是有资料需要你一起整理。”

正在炎炎烈日中做校园清洁的众人闻言无不露出了艳羡的目光，有什么资料需要低年级的费尔南多去整理？这分明就是找借口让费尔南多休息，更有甚者直接开口：“南多，怎么就你摊上杰拉德学长这么好的指导学长？”

费尔南多还没回话，监督他们的另一个学长先往说话人屁股上踹了一脚：“感情我对你就不好了？”

被踹的人不是很在意地揉揉屁股，理直气壮：“好是好，但是杰拉德学长更好。”

学长诡异地沉默了，杰拉德是学生会长，学习好人也稳重，对学弟们也很耐心，可以说是新生们心里的完美楷模。当然，同届学生也很佩服他，要知道，在这个全是雄性生物又变态地要求学长带学弟的男校，好不容易摆脱了和学长共同生活一年的噩梦，享受了一年的单人间待遇，转头又要给新进来的学弟当生活指导，同吃同住随时解惑，期末考核跟学弟成绩挂钩，学长们是恨不得军事化管理自己带的新生，偏偏杰拉德还能对费尔南多如此耐心体贴，真的是一种难以企及的高贵品质。

但是人能输，面子不能丢，学长又往自己负责的多嘴学弟屁股上踹了一脚，看着对方扑街之后才满意地点点头，和蔼可亲地对费尔南多说：“去吧。”

被众人羡慕的费尔南多并没有露出开心的神色，甚至有几分纠结，但还是转身离开。多嘴学弟看着他沉默的背影，摸了摸下巴：“他怎么看起来不太情愿？”

“可能是怕表现得太开心我们群殴他吧？”

“呃...我觉得不至于？”

“嗯，是不至于殴打他，但是我想打你！”多嘴学弟的指导学长上去又是一脚，“你干你的活！管人家情不情愿呢！”

“学长，我觉得你这是蓄意报复。”

“是又怎么样，你还能打我？”

......

身后的欢乐气氛仿佛与费尔南多无关，学生会的办公室在二楼，他站在门前，却迟迟没有推门，不知道在想什么。

*  
黑暗中杰拉德就在面前，意料之中，他一关门就被杰拉德抱住。

旁人眼中严谨沉稳的学生会长此时姿态懒散地抱着他，嘴唇几乎贴上费尔南多的耳廓，但又恰到好处地保持着一点微妙的距离，只有说话时呼出的温热气流碰到金发少年耳侧的皮肤，却足以让绯红悄悄爬上耳尖，杰拉德说：“为什么不进来？”

费尔南多有点别扭地偏头，试图离他远一点，声音细若蚊呐：“没有不进来。”

杰拉德笑了笑，“好，换个问法，为什么等了那么久才进来？”

“......在想事情。”

“在想什么？”

“这个？”杰拉德故意抱得更用力了点，然后看着少年的眼睛，飞快地亲了亲他的嘴唇，“还是这个？”

费尔南多不说话了，一张白嫩的脸迅速变红，转过头不看他。

少年额上亮晶晶的汗珠顺着精致的脸庞线条滑落下来，杰拉德皱了皱眉，有些懊恼似的：“外面很热吗？早知道就早点叫你过来了。”

只听他说的话确实像一个温柔体贴的学长，如果忽略他放肆揉捏费尔南多屁股的动作的话。

“学长...”

“怎么了？”杰拉德笑着看他， 即使已经洞悉费尔南多的内心，知道他接下来要说的话，却还是好整以暇地等着他说完，十足十的绅士风度。

夏季校服的布料轻薄，费尔南多能清晰地感觉到杰拉德手掌的温度，臀肉被玩弄的耻感让他忍不住颤了一下，杰拉德的嘴唇贴上他的嘴唇和他接吻，一只手将费尔南多两只手紧紧禁锢在少年背后，另一只手转而去解少年校服衬衫的纽扣。

扣子解到第五颗，露出少年单薄白皙的胸膛，黑色领带还松散地挂在胸前，却并不妨碍杰拉德含住那在刺激之下挺立的嫩粉色奶尖，舌尖在乳首上打转，吸吮时发出啧啧的声响，色情且下流。费尔南多不想听都没办法，两只手都被杰拉德抓住抵在腰后，对方又有意无意地将他搂得更紧，看起来就像是费尔南多主动凑近让他吸自己的奶头一样，让人又羞又气。偏偏生理反应无法控制，金发少年只得红着脸看着杰拉德暗示性地用裤裆里隆起的部分蹭了蹭自己已经勃起的性器，学长微哑的嗓音在耳边响起：“你也想要吗？”

是想拒绝也无法拒绝的情景，衣衫凌乱地跨坐在杰拉德腿上，费尔南多甚至能透过半开的百叶窗看到正热火朝天地做着校园清洁的同学们，他们站起身来休息擦汗的时候或许也会羡慕费尔南多有个当学生会长的生活指导，让他能够在办公室里躲懒，谁会想到其实他正被他的指导学长操得汁水横流只能死死捂着嘴以免自己叫得太大声被人发现呢。明明一开始不是这样的，费尔南多艰难地回想，一开始不是这样的。

*  
一开始，杰拉德真的是个很好的学长。费尔南多是以入学考试第一名的成绩入校的，分配宿舍时自然而然地分到了年级第一名的杰拉德，当时他还很高兴，因为听说过杰拉德的各种传说，觉得能和杰拉德住一个宿舍是他的幸运。也确实是这样没错，杰拉德对他很好，生活和学业上的各种问题都能在杰拉德那里找到解决方法，对方的态度也始终温和有礼，说不依赖是假的。听说过男校种种乱象的费尔南多也放下心防，一心一意地信任杰拉德。

学校对新生很是严苛，每晚晚自习结束后还有跑操，周末还要拉练，费尔南多过得苦不堪言，有一天跑操的时候扭伤了脚踝，撑着跑完了全程，一瘸一拐地回了宿舍。杰拉德见状问他怎么了，他如实陈述，对方立刻拿来冰袋给他冰敷，费尔南多有点不好意思，杰拉德也没说什么，第二天就弄来了假条，免了费尔南多三天的跑操，却没能躲过周末的拉练。

背着包来回徒步几十公里的费尔南多回到宿舍就散了架，腿脚麻木得不像自己的，完全处于脱力状态，肩颈处的肌肉硬得像木头，杰拉德用过来人的口吻说不按摩一下明天连床都爬不起来，他们都是学长帮忙按摩才活过来的，费尔南多只好红着脸拜托学长帮自己按摩。杰拉德说自己刚好买了新的按摩油，问费尔南多要不要试一下，脱光了衣服屁股上只盖了一条毛巾趴在床上时费尔南多才迷迷糊糊地觉得哪里有些不对。

可是杰拉德学长好像不是那种人，要做那种事也不必如此麻烦。费尔南多心里想，而杰拉德动作也确实没有越矩之处。

他的手放在费尔南多肩上，捏了两下：“肩部状态很紧张，今天背太多东西了吧？”

杰拉德的语气很温柔，带着几分关切，让费尔南多觉得自己恶意揣测这样的人实在是不应该，低下头支支吾吾地胡乱回应。杰拉德也不计较，帮他放松了肩部之后继续按摩。他的手自费尔南多的肋骨末端向腋下进发，来回数遍，而后一路向下，从腰腹到耻骨，大腿到小腿，没有触及任何敏感部位，费尔南多却无端地感到口干。

即使再三警告自己不要乱想，但当杰拉德的手按摩到细嫩的大腿根部时，仿佛有细密的电流窜过，费尔南多不自觉地闷哼了一声，杰拉德顿时停手：“怎么了？我下手太重了吗？”

不是力度轻重的问题。费尔南多红着脸感受自己身体某处的变化，有些慌张：“不...不是，学长，我...我觉得已经差不多了，今天晚上已经麻烦学长很多了，可以不用按了，真的...”

“好吧，”杰拉德也不强求，“还有最后几下，等我按完你就可以起来了。”

费尔南多也不好意思再推拒，他的小兄弟却偏要和他作对，在杰拉德最后那几下揉捏中精神抖擞起来，搞得他只能窘迫地趴在床上。

“没力气了吗？”还没等费尔南多反应，好心的杰拉德就帮他翻了身，看样子是想要拉他起来，结果手伸到一半，两人对着费尔南多挺立的阴茎相顾无言。费尔南多愣了三秒，迅速倒回床上，脸红得几乎要滴血，杰拉德倒是笑了笑：“你打算怎么办？”

金发少年结结巴巴：“等...等一会儿他自己就下去了......”

英俊的学长有些无奈地叹了口气：“总是憋着对身体不好。”

他说罢就握住了少年的肉茎轻轻上下撸动起来，他的姿态太过自然，像是个为学弟担心的学长，借着掌心的按摩油来回摩擦，未经人事的费尔南多哪里经得起这种刺激，唔了一声红着眼睛不知所措，只得为难又羞赧地看向杰拉德：“学长......”

“没关系，”杰拉德说，“没关系的，南多。”

“这应该也算是一种生活指导吧。”尽管手上做着这样下流的动作，他的表情一样正直温柔，好像只是在给学弟解决一些无关紧要的问题，甚至还能开一个不痛不痒的玩笑。

“学长......”

“没关系的。”杰拉德伸手抚摸费尔南多的后脑，像是安抚一只受惊的小动物，两人之间的距离很近，费尔南多只觉得他蓝色的眼睛像深不可测的海洋，失足坠落就会立刻溺毙，而当这片海离他越来越近时，他却毫无招架之力，直到温暖柔软的触感落到嘴唇上，费尔南多才惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

“抱歉。”唇与唇一触即分，杰拉德眨眨眼，“我有点失控了。”

费尔南多彻底乱了，不知该如何自处，也就忽略了那句“我可以继续吗”，沉默被视作默认，杰拉德的手指探入后穴时费尔南多才知道颤抖，身体已经经受了充分的爱抚，比费尔南多的内心开放得多，杰拉德说：“如果不愿意，可以随时让我停下。”

费尔南多看着杰拉德身下那根怒涨的肉棒，惊讶的微微张口，他没说可以也没说不可以，整个人都晕晕乎乎的，只是在杰拉德彻底进入的那一刻抱住了他的肩膀，眼角坠下一滴泪来。他还什么都不懂，就好像被莫名其妙地灌注了不应当学习的知识，杰拉德只是在帮他，而他没来得及拒绝，他是受害者也是受益者，谁也不能责怪。

甚至不能责怪杰拉德太坏。

*  
时间一秒一秒缓慢地抵过，又热又重的吐息烫在每一寸皮肤，像是漆黑夜晚永不停歇的烙印，费尔南多开始不由自主地颤抖，静谧到听不到一滴眼泪滑落的夜晚里，只有性器捅进又拔出的黏腻水声， 以及他们快要交融在一起的闷热喘息。

硕大的茎口深深浅浅来回顶弄，费尔南多觉得承受不住，可是他湿软的甬道却有自主意识一般不断吞吃着想要更多，杰拉德拉着他的手抚摸少年柔软的小腹，那根硬物深到凸出硬鼓鼓的一小块，像是要贯穿了他。费尔南多像是被烫了一样缩回手，漂亮眼睛里雾蒙蒙的含了泪水，眼尾淡红色的软弧显得他像一碰就碎的玻璃器皿，杰拉德用力将他拥得更紧。

杰拉德射进去的时候，少年的长腿紧紧夹着杰拉德的腰，光滑柔嫩的皮肤上渗出汗水，和少年人腰背滚烫的皮肤交合在一起。费尔南多从嗓子里闷出哭声，说自己热得快要烧穿了，他的手臂缠缠绵绵地攀住杰拉德后颈，那热烫的里表温度和他冰凉的泪水，汗液一起，同样牢牢粘住杰拉德的身心。

杰拉德低头审视怀里羔羊一样纯真洁白的学弟，金色的碎发湿哒哒地贴在额头上，眼角被泪水打湿，泛着润了一层水光的绯红，细白的皮肤上缀了零星几处浅红吻痕，像是盖上了他的私章，双腿大张着，像个漂亮容器。

他的身体还未完全长成，肌肉只够薄薄一层包住骨头，所以每一处都恰到好处的纤细漂亮，像一只小小的只能拢在掌心的鸟，稍稍用点力就会碎掉，悲泣都缺点力气，因此没法从杰拉德手上逃掉。

他们频繁的做爱，在教学楼的厕所或者空教室，一切有可能被人看见的地方，有一次甚至在图书馆里，挑书的学生就跟他们隔了一个书架，杰拉德手掌捂住费尔南多的嘴巴，却更用力地顶撞他，金发少年偏过头，眼泪像钻石一样挂在睫毛上。杰拉德看得心痒，轻轻去吻他的眼睛，费尔南多的睫毛颤了颤，像蝴蝶轻扇翅膀，一滴泪随着那翅膀的扇动落下来，少年的视线却始终不安地在周围徘徊，杰拉德心里不明不白地被撞了一下，此后只在宿舍或者学生会办公室一类他能够掌控的地方做。

他想要费尔南多，从见到他的第一面开始，就谋算着该如何占有他。一切都在他的安排之中，除了费尔南多的反应，那次按摩本来打算点到为止，结果却一发不可收拾，这是杰拉德也没想到的。计划从这里开始崩盘，杰拉德做好了挨费尔南多一顿打甚至接受处分的准备，然而费尔南多却并没有采取这些措施。他以为费尔南多要装作无事发生再也不理他，但费尔南多又分明会听他的话愿意和他做爱。

于是轮到杰拉德不懂了，费尔南多到底在想什么。他没问过，但假使他问了，费尔南多也未必能给他答案。他对杰拉德有一种自然的孺慕之情，即使两人发生了肉体关系也没法改变，只能像扑火的飞蛾一般，一边抗拒又一边向往。

年轻男孩是不明白爱的，或许有过蝴蝶翅膀颤动般的微小悸动，却难免在与矛盾心结交手中不慎错过，于是只剩下占有的欲望和原始的本能，身体比灵魂更加亲密，成为互相半强迫式的爱侣。他们不是恋人，是青春和阳光怀抱之中诡异的残忍和浪漫，是lunatic，被月亮迷住的人的呓语。对错与开始已无法申辩，他们沉沦在欲望里。

“南多，杰拉德学长叫你去办公室帮忙。”晚间跑操开始前，费尔南多顶着众人艳羡的目光走进教学楼，没有犹豫地敲了敲办公室的门。

“咚咚。”

一只手将他拉了进去，悉悉索索的衣料摩擦响动和黏甜的亲吻声，正式拉开了夜的序章……


End file.
